


Трудности переезда

by Chlenik



Category: New Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игривые соревнования и ссоры Ника и Шмидта всегда балансировали на очень тонкой грани между откровенным желанием и дружбой, но их обоих это увлекало, ведь в жизни нет ничего более захватывающего и манящего, чем ходить по самому краю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности переезда

Известие о том, что Ник собирается съехаться с Кэролайн, той самой Кэролайн, которая разбивала его сердце на сотню мелких осколков, а потом склеивала их вновь, произвело эффект информационной бомбы среди обитателей квартиры 4-Б. Казалось бы, все, кроме самого Миллера, видели, к чему приводили, приводят и будут приводить его отношения с этой женщиной. Но Ник уперся как баран, не желая ничего слышать, и, в конце концов, провел с соседями воспитательную беседу а-ля «я уже взрослый мальчик и сам могу принимать решения, а вы, как друзья, должны поддерживать меня». И пройдя четыре стадии принятия неизбежного, Джесс, Шмидт и Уинстон перешли к заключительной – смирению.

Из-за занятости на работе помочь с переездом смог только Шмидт - на правах лучшего друга он специально взял выходной и теперь укладывал коробки в машину.

\- Я знаю, что ты скажешь, но давай честно: ты уверен, что принимаешь правильное решение?

\- Слушай, я уже все сказал! Да, уверен, она то, что мне нужно, и давай закроем эту тему.

Миллер явно был не в духе и старался не смотреть на друга, хотя и чувствовал, как тот прожигает его затылок глазами.

***

Когда последняя коробка была погружена в машину, Ник вернулся в квартиру и оглядел свою комнату. В районе солнечного сплетения тоскливо потянуло. Быть взрослым – значит двигаться вперед и не отступать от принятых решений. Он упустил уже много возможностей и сейчас сделает все правильно.

\- Посмотри на эту крошку, - Шмидт обвел глазами стены и остановил взгляд на кровати, без верхнего матраца она напоминала грустную, снятую с соревнований лошадь, - ты только объездил ее и уже бросаешь. Вряд ли ей теперь достанется такой скаковой жеребчик, как ты.

Ник закатил глаза: 

\- А ну быстро положил доллар в банку, придурок!

Шмидт потянулся к брюкам и положил купюру. Она уже с трудом влезала – слишком часто мужчина выдавал пошлости в последнее время. А ведь совсем недавно «Козлиная банка» была заполнена лишь наполовину. К слову, идея платить за сальности принадлежала именно Нику, отчего на Штидта напало уныние.

\- Я буду скучать, это место опустеет без Николаса Миллера и его угрюмого утреннего настроения.

Ник хотел было что-то ответить, но был опережен. Сорвавшись с места, Шмидт накинулся на него и принялся целовать в губы, так крепко держа, что оттолкнуть его оказалось совсем непросто. Наконец, оторвав от себя руки сбрендившего друга, Миллер вытер губы и возмущенно уставился на него.

\- Шмидт! Ну почему? – Ник не мог понять, ошеломлен он или зол, но один вопрос интересовал его больше остальных. – Зачем с языком? Хотел поцеловать – целуй без языка!

Но друг его уже не слушал. Подхватив ключи, он вышел из квартиры, дожидаясь, пока Миллер последует за ним, и закрыл дверь.

В молчании они уселись в арендованную машину и пристегнули ремни безопасности.

\- Ну, от винта, - тихо сказал Ник, заводя мотор.

Добираться было совсем недалеко, с десяток кварталов – и они на месте. Увидев знакомый дом, Шмидт ощутил неизбежность скорого прощания, но, как только их микроавтобус поравнялся с яркой крышей крыльца, Николас дал по газам, проезжая прямо на красный свет под коллективные проклятия водителей и какофонию сигнальных гудков.

\- Ты что творишь? – испуганно спросил Шмидт, вытаращившись на Ника. – О нет, я знаю этот взгляд!

\- У меня паника! Я психанул! – высоким голосом ответил Миллер, не сбавляя скорости.

На развилке он повернул в сторону выезда из города и погнал по свободной магистрали.

\- Ник! Что ты делаешь? Возьми себя в руки и вернись обратно! – пытался образумить друга Шмидт, но тот не слушал. Когда у него в глазах появлялся этот лихорадочный блеск, ничто не могло заставить его поменять решение, пока истерика не проходила сама собой.

Через 20 минут они остановились на каком-то плато. Шмидт здесь никогда не был и, оглядевшись вокруг, отметил, что и жилых построек вокруг не имелось, по крайней мере, в зоне видимости.

Дальше все произошло, как в замедленной съемке. Ник стоял на краю обрыва, он размахнулся, и его лицо приобрело суровую уверенность. Шмидт, закричав во всю глотку, побежал к другу, но не успел – ключи зажигания плавно рассекли воздушную поверхность и с глухим звуком упали куда-то вниз на камни.

\- Какого хрена ты сделал?! - заорал Шмидт, воздевая руки к небесам. - Мы не сможем уехать отсюда, да где мы вообще черт подери? Мы здесь умрем от холода и голода, идиот!

Миллер, кажется, успокоился, на его лице появилось выражение полной гармонии. Он молча смотрел на красивый пейзаж – очень скоро наступит закат и Нику безумно захотелось его увидеть. Все что угодно, лишь бы не ехать к Кэролайн и не решать вопросы их совместного будущего.

\- Да, эвакуатор, - Шмидт теперь кричал в динамик мобильного телефона. - Как нет свободных на сегодня? А если мы не доживем до утра, ваша страховая компенсирует это? Алло! Алло?! Засранец!

\- Ну ладно, признаю, я перегнул с ключами, - сказал Ник, подходя ко все еще сжимающему в руках телефон Шмидту.

\- Перегнул – не то слово, что мы будем теперь делать?

Ник улыбнулся и открыл багажник:

\- У меня есть ящик пива и куча соленых снэков, планировал отметить с Кэролайн новоселье, - в подтверждение своим словам Миллер достал из багажника несколько «Гиннесов» и, открыв одну бутылку, передал ее Шмидту.

\- Ты знаешь, сколько бактерий содержится на горлышке бутылки? - начал Шмидт, но Ник распечатал одноразовые стаканы и передал ему один. – Ну ладно… убедил.

Отглотнув немного пива, он посмотрел на Миллера. Вот всегда он так: доводит ситуацию до критической отметки, а потом делает вид, что ничего не произошло. Но, несмотря ни на что, в глубине души Шмидт радовался, что Ник не уехал к Кэролайн. Может быть, его приступ сомнений должен был случиться, чтобы парни провели время только вдвоем, как в старые добрые студенческие времена?

\- Извини, что втянул тебя в это, старик, - Ник открыл упаковку соленых крекеров и передал ее Шмидту.

\- Ничего, на то мы и друзья… Кстати, эвакуатор будет только утром, так что нам придется здесь заночевать.

\- Не парься, у меня с собой как раз есть мой любимый матрац. Ты ж знаешь, не могу спать ни на чем другом, - Ник поднялся и вытащил его из багажника, раскладывая прямо на земле. - Прошу!

Шмидт улыбнулся и, стянув ботинки, устроился на мягком тюфяке, отчего сразу стало по-домашнему уютно, несмотря на враждебную природу, которую он недолюбливал всей душой.

\- Ладно, бро, тащи сюда все пиво и печеньки, мы будем кутить всю ночь, вууу! – закричал мужчина и влил в себя остатки хмельного напитка.

Спустя 5 бутылок на каждого друзья были в ощутимом подпитии, хотя, спроси их об этом, ни за что бы не признались.

\- Слушай, а что это ты меня вдруг засосал? - неожиданно спросил Ник, который улегся во весь рост и смотрел на Шмидта снизу вверх, подложив руку под голову для удобства.

\- Только не ври, что тебе не понравилось, - ушел от ответа Шмидт, - в поцелуях я просто мастер. Если бы проводилось награждение за самый лучший поцелуй, я бы попал, если не на первое место, то в тройку победителей точно!

\- Вообще-то такие уже есть, но уверен, что ты не выиграешь, - это было последней каплей. Ник и сам знал, что нарывается, ведь Шмидт не терпел, когда любые его способности подвергались сомнению, но почему-то продолжал гнуть свою линию. - Да я готов поставить 50 баксов на то, что ты не войдешь даже в 10-ку.

\- Знаешь что? Я принимаю твой вызов, Миллер! Готовь денюжки, - щеки Шмидта раскраснелись, и в глазах появился огонек азарта. - Но если я буду участвовать, то ты тоже!

К такому повороту событий Ник был не готов:

\- Э-не-не-не! Мне не нужны подтверждения, я уверен в себе.

На лице Шмидта заиграла коварная улыбка, которую Ник ни с чем не мог спутать. За 10 лет знакомства он научился считывать все выражения эмоций на лице своего друга, и на этот раз оно означало, что Миллер попал, серьезно попал.

\- Ты что задумал? Нет, нет… - последнее отрицание потонуло в звуках борьбы.

Шмидт физически превосходил Ника, поэтому достаточно быстро подавил его сопротивление, наваливаясь сверху. То ли это алкоголь сыграл свою роль, толи Ник и сам не слишком рьяно боролся, но он позволил другу накрыть свои губы поцелуем.

Вначале, ведомый запалом азарта и соперничества, Шмидт по-ребячески демонстрировал все самые лучшие приемы, которые использовал во время секса с девушками, но что-то поменялось, когда он столкнулся с языком Ника. Тот отвечал ему, причем делал это по собственному желанию, вполне получая от этого удовольствие, если, конечно, то, что сейчас упиралось ему в ногу, был не какой-нибудь мобильник или шоколадный батончик.

Ник тоже не понял, в какой момент была пересечена тонкая грань между игрой и желанием, но одно он знал точно: хоть он и возмущался из-за выходки Шмидта у него в комнате, но равнодушным она его не оставила. 

У Шмидта были на удивление нежные губы, и он не соврал о том, что целуется неплохо. Что отметил Ник на краю сознания, так это то, что друг словно читал все его мысли. Повинуясь порыву, он обвил его шею руками и зарылся пальцами в волосах на затылке. Действительно, такие мягкие, как Шмидт и хвастался каждый раз после использования своего нового кондиционера.

Ощутив на своей шее требовательные губы, Ник вздрогнул и шумно выдохнул. Это была его эрогенная зона, до которой он допускал не многих.

\- Ты победил! – выдохнул Миллер, пытаясь вернуть остатки сознания на место.

Самодовольно улыбаясь, Шмидт отстранился от Ника, но только на секунду, чтобы насладиться триумфом. 

Воспользовавшись моментом, Миллер вырвался из объятий друга и подмял его под себя.

\- Какого хрена сейчас было? – он не понимал, как он смог возбудиться от поцелуя с лучшим другом, но чтобы встать и прекратить это прямо сейчас, не было никаких сил.

\- Ник, - выдохнул покрасневший Шмидт не в силах подобрать нужных слов.

\- Ты победил, - еще раз сказал Миллер, переводя взгляд с глаз на губы Шмидта.

С трудом взяв себя в руки, он скатился со Шмидта и уселся на корточки, запуская пальцы в свои волосы. Их игривые соревнования и ссоры всегда балансировали на очень тонкой грани между откровенным желанием и дружбой, но их обоих это увлекало, ведь в жизни нет ничего более захватывающего и манящего, чем ходить по самому краю.

\- Давай позвоним Джесс, может быть, она заберет нас отсюда? – бросил Миллер, не разворачиваясь.

\- Хорошо.

***

Прижимаясь лбом к холодному стеклу, Николас провожал взглядом быстро меняющийся пейзаж. Он всегда засыпал на пассажирском сидении, но сегодня было не до этого. Даже не слыша, что говорит Джессика, он хмуро размышлял о Шмидте, Кэролайн, юридическом и обо всех прочих ошибках, которые совершал в своей жизни. На заднем сидении дремал Шмидт, но Ник был уверен, шестым чувством ощущал, что тот лишь притворялся, чтобы не отвечать на разговоры Джесс. 

Сдавшись, их соседка все же замолчала, и остаток пути прошел в полной тишине, от которой, впрочем, легче никому не стало.

\- Ник… Ник! - Миллер ощутил толчок в плечо и понял, что задремал. - Приехали.

Ник нехотя поднял голову и посмотрел в окно, но отчего-то не обрадовался. Сейчас больше всего на свете он захотел оказаться в комнате их старой доброй квартиры, а не в новом месте с Кэролайн. Но делать было нечего, не станешь же объяснять Джесс, что они со Шмидтом решили поцеловаться и чуть не разрушили свою дружбу.

\- Спасибо, - буркнул он и вышел на улицу.

Подняв ладонь, Ник проводил взглядом уезжающую машину. Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы разобраться в один вечер. С тяжелым вздохом он преодолел лестницу крыльца и позвонил в дверной звонок.

\- Ник! Мне звонила Джесс. Почему ты не брал трубку? – Кэролайн заключила мужчину в объятия.

От нее исходил привычный цветочный запах – сколько Миллер ее знал, она всегда пользовалась только этими духами. Этот аромат всегда успокаивал Ника, дарил надежду и уносил далеко от реальности, но сегодня он ощутил только нарастающую тоску.

\- Извини, я психанул, а телефон, наверное, остался в машине, - он вошел в дом и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Ничего, мы со всем справимся.

Кэролайн накормила Ника ужином, а затем уложила в постель, но в этот раз между ними не было никакой близости. Проведя бессонную ночь на разных сторонах кровати, они долго разговаривали, и впервые Миллер понял, что зря цеплялся за прошлое. Иногда нужно, чтобы оно всегда оставалось нетронутым, как воспоминание. Оно может быть сладостным, может быть прекрасным, но, попытавшись вернуть, испытать его вновь, мы чаще всего довольствуемся жалкой пародией или же продолжаем обманывать себя, убеждая, что все хорошо. Нужно учиться отпускать прошлое, ведь без этого нельзя идти вперед.

Рано утром Миллер собрал свои немногочисленные вещи и крепко обнял Кэролайн. Она не плакала, только сказала, что все понимает, хотя Ник чувствовал в ее интонациях обиду и разочарованность. Кэролайн согласилась, возможно, предполагая, что для самого Миллера это станет очередным периодом раздумий, а потом, вдоволь нарефлексировавшись, он снова вернется в родные объятия.

Вот только сам Ник так не считал. Он решил, что, отпуская прошлое, сделал услугу не только себе. И хоть было тяжело порвать с тем, кто занимал лидирующие позиции в мыслях такой большой срок, сделать это было необходимо.

Ник не стал вызывать такси и решил пройтись пешком, любуясь рассветом. Давно он уже не испытывал такого подъема сил. Чувство свободы ошеломляло, пьянило его, заставляя подпрыгивать, как подростка, которому только что обломилось сексуальное приключение. 

Дойдя до своего дома, он взбежал по лестнице и остановился перед квартирой 4-Б. Там, за этой дверью, ждет вся его жизнь, которую он любит и ценит. 

Потянувшись к карману, Миллер вдруг вспомнил, что ключей у него больше нет. Оставалось только надеяться, что соседи не сразу убьют его за столь раннюю побудку. Уже поднеся руку к кнопке звонка, Ник услышал звук шагов на лестнице. Эту поступь он не мог спутать ни с чьей другой – так поднимался только Шмидт. Каждое утро тот совершал пробежку, и это не стало исключением.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся Миллер, глядя, как удивление на лице друга сменилось облегчением, которое тот даже не старался скрыть. - Чего так рано сегодня?

\- Не мог уснуть после того, как мы высадили тебя… А ты, значит, передумал?

\- Мое место здесь. Конечно, я надеюсь, что так будет не всегда, но сейчас я точно знаю, что не хочу никуда уезжать.

\- Я знал, что ты вернешься! – торжествующе воскликнул Шмидт и распахнул руки для объятия.

Такая самодовольная улыбочка частенько играла на его лице – дурная привычка, честное слово, это ничем не лучше фразы: «Я же говорила», которую некоторые девушки бросают своим парням.

\- Ничего ты не знал! - Ник выставил вперед палец и вздернул подбородок, подходя к Шмидту вплотную. - Не мог ты ничего знать о моих решениях, потому что они только мои – и точка!

\- Да к черту! Я слишком рад, что ты вернулся, чтобы спорить, - Шмидт прервал Миллера, крепко прижав его к себе. - Ты дома, друг.

Ник закрыл рот, потому что все мысли испарились из головы как по мановению волшебной палочки. От горячих объятий Шмидта его захватило состояние такого спокойствия, что если бы появилась возможность, он с радостью провел бы в таком положении весь день.

\- Ник, я ведь только с пробежки, - голос Шмидта вывел мужчину из состояния легкого транса.

Отстранившись, Миллер столкнулся со взглядом друга, и на миг ему показалось, что теперь в нем появилось нечто новое, что еще только предстояло изучить. Тихое позвякивание ключей и щелчок входного замка унесли это размышление с собой, но Миллер знал, что эта мысль к нему еще вернется.


End file.
